1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coil assembly structures and in particular to an improved terminal arrangement for use in such structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,520, of James A. Foerster, a pair of electrical terminals are provided in suitable recesses in an end flange of a coil bobbin. The terminals include inner end portions having outwardly projecting biting elements which are urged resiliently into the sidewalls of the recess.
Elroy H. Anderson et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,994, show an encapsulated coil having outwardly projecting terminals at one end of the assembly.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,294, Peter C. Muszynski et al show a bobbin with insulated lead-in means wherein the respective terminals are received in recesses in flange portions of the bobbin. The terminals are provided with outturned tangs, or barbs, effectively preventing the terminals from being pulled out of the recesses.
Howard L. Erickson, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,606, shows a solenoid assembly wherein the terminals are brought radially outwardly from an end flange of the assembly.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,302, Joseph A. Mas shows a transformer structure having a pair of terminals provided with resiliently outwardly biased connecting portions.
Arden D. Atherton, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,021, shows a self-sealing bobbin wherein the terminals are brought radially outwardly from an end portion of the bobbin.